1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hooking structure disposed on a door of a vehicle, and more particularly, a hooking structure of a vehicle door which ensures safety of a passenger by preventing the door from intruding in a side collision of the vehicle, by fastening a hooking structure integrally formed with the lower end of the door.
2. Description of Related Art
The number of doors of vehicles can be adjusted, if necessary. Two to five doors are generally provided and four-door structure is the most popular, in which a two-door vehicle is called a coupe.
The coupe originally means a two-seat sedan and etymologically means a two-seat four-wheel box type wagon with a carter seat outside the wagon.
However, recently, slim vehicles with two doors, regardless of the available seats, and with a low roof are generally called coupes.
Although there is a problem that it is difficult to discriminate a coupe from a two-door sedan, a feature is that the vehicle body is designed low to reduce air resistance. Further, there are variations such as convertible coupes and hardtop coupes.
In the coupe type of vehicles, the lower end of a B pillar is rounded to implement the design. Therefore, the amount of overlapping between a side outer panel and a door beam is relatively small and shock load of a barrier locally concentrates on the side outer panel in a side collision, so that the door beam is unstably supported the B pillar is broken.
Further, the doors of the two-door or three-door vehicles are larger than those of the four-door or five-door vehicles, and accordingly, the doors intrudes relatively much inside at a relatively high speed at the side sill in a side collision.
The B pillar not only supports the roof of the vehicle, but improves rigidity and safety of the integral vehicle body and is one of the parts called an A pillar, a B pillar, and a C pillar from the front of the vehicle.
The A pillar, called a front pillar, is mounted on the windshield and the door windows, and the B pillar is called a center pillar or a side pillar, because it is mounted at the center of the front and rear doors. The C pillar is called a rear pillar, because it is mounted between the rear glass and the door window.
If necessary, the B pillar may be removed to ensure the design of the vehicle body and the visual field, but most vehicles are equipped with a B pillar because of the recent increasing concerns of customers on safety.
In the related art of the technical field, a hooking structure for preventing a door from intruding in a side collision is composed of an engaging part and an engaged part, at the lower end of a side sill, in which the engaged part is structured to suppress intrusion of the door by restricting a catcher pin in a collision and the engaging part is composed of a catcher pin preventing a collision, a reinforcing member, and a connection panel and a bolt that connect them.
However, the thin inner panel of a door of a vehicle seriously deforms in a side collision and the aspects of the deformation show large differences each time.
Therefore, there is a problem that the catcher pin of the engaging part is not correctly engaged with the engaged part due to rotation and separation of the catcher pin, when the catcher pin is simply connected only to the inner panel.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem, a technology of connecting the catcher pin to the connection panel and the reinforcing member, other than the inner panel of a door, with fasteners such as bolts, thereby making sure of transmission of load to the engaged part.
However, the technology has a problem in that the number of parts increases and the weight and manufacturing cost increase due to the use of the fasteners.
Further, as the number of parts increases, when the quality distribution of single parts is accumulated, the parts cannot keep the original positions and have instability that they cannot show their functions in a side collision.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.